Morganville: My bruised China Doll
by Myrnin and Nirvana rules
Summary: here's a song fiction I wrote about Shane and what he thought of Claire through Glass house xx hope you like it it's not that good but its my first fan fiction so give me a chance :D
1. CLAIRE'S SONG

First time I head ya,

You sounded unsure,

The day I met ya,

you looked unsure

The day I looked into your eyes,

You stared straight back,

The day I looked at you,

I saw your bruised face,

The day I really saw ya,

I fell in love

Look at me,

What'd ya see?

A love sick fool,

And I'm falling for ya,

Can't you see,

Your the only one for me,

You make me better,

Everyday I see ya smile,

Your the only one for me,

The next day couldn't get ya out of my head,

Everywhere I turned you where there,

Like a fallen angle,

I began to believe,

Were you here for me?

So delicate on the outside,

So tough on the inside,

You are so pure to me,

I've fallen in love with you,

Look at me,

What'd ya see?

A love sick fool,

And I'm falling for ya,

Can't you see,

Your the only one for me,

You make me better,

Everyday I see ya smile,

Your the only one for me,

The third day I began to think,

I see your face every time I blink,

You bloomed like a flower,

And in my eyes I saw an angle,

As the bruises began to fade,

I saw your face,

You were beautiful in ever way,

But is this real

Or is this fake?

Look at me,

What'd ya see?

A love sick fool,

And I'm falling for ya,

Can't you see,

Your the only one for me,

You make me better,

Everyday I see ya smile,

Your the only one for me,

On the forth day I confronted you,

Why are you here?

What should I do?

As time when by,

You bloomed some more,

Showing your true colours,

And all I could do was adore,

With your brains and dedication,

You are the perfect girl,

Look at me,

What'd ya see?

A love sick fool,

And I'm falling for ya,

Can't you see,

Your the only one for me,

You make me better,

Everyday I see ya smile,

Your the only one for me,

You were so perfect,

And I couldn't let you get hurt,

Brandon is a jerk,

I'll do anything for you,

All I can do,

To see you smile once again,

You found the book,

That was a shock,

All I want to do is protect you,

My bruised China doll,

Look at me,

What'd ya see?

A love sick fool,

And I'm falling for ya,

Can't you see,

Your the only one for me,

You make me better,

Everyday I see ya smile,

Your the only one for me,

This began to cause trouble,

But I didn't care,

As long as I could share,

A single moment with you,

So perfect and pure,

Just like you,

My little bruised china doll,

I love you,

Don't leave me,

My china doll,

Please don't leave

Look at me,

What'd ya see?

A love sick fool,

And I'm falling for ya,

Can't you see,

Your the only one for me,

You make me better,

Everyday I see ya smile,

Your the only one for me,

The night I kissed you,

Was the best,

Like fireworks in my head,

So small and petite,

But to me,

So big and strong,

My bruised China doll.

She was mine,

I'll have done anything for her,

For that kiss,

Gone to jail,

But I would have missed,

All the kisses I could get.

Oh won't you be,

Won't you be,

My bruised China doll,

Claire,

Please be my China doll.


	2. Jailbait

**Hey guys this is my seconds chapter xx I got really bored after school and its chucking down with rain so I decided to do a bit of writing and Then Jailbait by Motorhead played on my ipod and it reminded me of Shane so he's a little one off story xx Please review And if you hate it tell me and I'll make it better ;)**

**shane's POV**

**I was sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling, My hair was starting to get emo length and Eve was making me get it evened up tomorrow. Oh joy! Not. My headphones were on and I was listening to the Smells like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. The song changed but I didn't realise because I was thinking of Claire. **

**She is so beautiful, With her lush big brown eyes and her adorable short hair, I wish she was here right now in my bed and...well you know the rest (Wink Wink Nudge Nudge). My thought began to drift of into dream land. Suddenly I started listen to the lyrics of the song playing which happened to be Jailbait by Motorhead. **

**They really reminded me of Claire and me. About the rule that she was still sixteen and I was eighteen was so annoying. **

_Hey baby you're a sweet young thing,_

_Still tied to Mommy's apron strings,_

_I don't even dare to ask your age,_

_It's enough to know you're here backstage,_

_You're Jailbait, and I just can't wait,_

_Jailbait baby come on_

**That remind me of the day I first met her she was unsure about her name about everything really, but She was a beautiful angel to me and is a lot stronger than me in many ways. She was so sheltered when we took her in, I think I was most defendant her first kiss which makes me feel all happy and warm inside. If I had known about her years ago I would have waited for her. That kiss we had was magical we had I have never experienced any of it before, never and I have kissed A lot of girls. I still feel the same every time I kiss her.**

_One look baby, all I need,_

_My decision made at lightning speed,_

_I don't even want to know your name,_

_It's enough to know you feel the same,_

_You're Jailbait, and I just can't wait,_

_Jailbait baby come on_

**This really did remind me of the first time I met her It was like love at first sight, It didn't even take me half a second to fall in love with her although I didn't realise what it was at first because I have never experienced it before. I could see she like me back because every time she thought I wasn't looking she stared and me with slight hunger the way I stare at her. **

_Hey babe you know you look so fine,_

_Send shivers up and down my spine,_

_I don't care about our different ages,_

_I'm an open book with well thumbed pages,_

_You're Jailbait, and I just can't wait,_

_Jailbait baby come on_

**This is the part What sucks to the deepest darkest pits of hell Shes 16 I'm 18 so there's no chance in what I wanna do if you know what I mean. I would never take advantage of her or hurt her in anyway I can't stand that and that's why the first time in going to suck but It will get better I hope. I really do love her so much and this song describes most of my emotions towards her. She is my Jailbait my beautiful, funny, caring, hot, smart Jailbait. **

**Thanks for reading and please comment even if you thinks it Shit. I really hope you enjoyed it I'm not very good at writing. **


End file.
